Everything Will Stay the Same, Right?
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Gintoki mengunjungi kediaman Hattori dengan suatu tujuan. Di sana ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan dua orang itu ... / More warning inside. #miscenevents. Post-Shogun Assasination, Pre-Farewell Shinsengumi. Thankies for reading! Have a nice day!


**Everything Will Stay the Same, Right?**

 _Warning_ : _Canon_. _Head-canon_. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Too quick/slow pace? OOC? Typo(s)? Unbeta. First-name basis._

 _Setting_ : _Post_ -Shogun Assasination _arc_ , _Pre_ -Farewell Shinsengumi _arc_. Lebih tepatnya setelah Gintoki minta maaf ke Shinsengumi karena tidak bisa menghentikan penangkapan Kondo. Lebih tepatnya lagi ketika Zenzou pergi setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Momochi. Penggunaan _dirty joke_ saya batasi dengan Bahasa Jepang ya …

.

.

"Oi, Ninja Ambeien," sapa Gintoki dengan berusaha santai kepada sang pemilik rumah, "Ah, bagaimana keadaan _ketsu no ana_ milikmu? Ia sudah sembuh?

"KENAPA YANG KAUTANYAKAN MALAH PERIHAL ITU, BUKAN LUKAKU?!" pekik Zenzou yang tengah duduk di atas _futon_ -nya dengan kesal. Lalu, ia merintih kesakitan karena beberapa luka yang belum sembuh dari pertarungan sebelumnya.

Samurai pemegang _bokuto_ itu berkedip ketika melihat sosok lain yang ia kenal; badan lumayan, tanda lahir di wajah yang menambah kecantikan, kacamata bingkai merah, "Oh, kau juga di sini, Sacchan," gumamnya dengan datar. _Kunoichi_ itu sudah berubah ekspresinya menjadi seorang, ataukah seekor, _koisuru buta_.

"GIN-SAN! AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANMUUUUU!" girangnya dengan suara histeris. Seperti sedang diapa-apakan yang senonoh saja. Sebelum sebuah pelukan diiberikan pada pria bersurai keperakan itu dengan gesit ia menghindar.

Tidak mungkin ia menghajar orang yang sudah terluka, bukan?

Selagi Gintoki berusaha menjauhkan kepala ungu yang tengah berusaha menciumnnya, suara berat terdengar, "Dalam rangka apa kaudatang ke sini? Tidak mungkin kaudatang hanya untuk menjengukku," pria pecinta majalah komik JUMP itu langsung menembak poin utamanya. Suasana yang seperti biasanya segera luruh, digantikan dengan suasana yang agak lebih tebal.

Suasana serius.

Ninja perempuan yang dipanggil Sacchan itu segera menghentikan usahanya dan duduk bersimpuh di samping futon teman masa kecilnya, ia juga sebenarnya mengetahui hal itu tetapi demi keegoisan semata … Ia tidak mau suasana itu berubah.

 _Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu, bukan?_

Tangannya menggenggam erat kimono yang tengah ia kenakan. Pandangan matanya ia arahkan ke kotak tempat di mana perban dan obat-obatan berada. Ah ya, tadi ia tengah membantu Zenzou mengganti perbannya.

Tidak buang waktu, dengan susah payah ia mengesampingkan tongkat penyangga tubuhnya, lalu, ikut duduk di samping wanita yang hobi menguntitnya itu, "Kau sangat peka, tuan Ninja," Gintoki menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu … Kepala komandan Shinsengumi ditangkap. Orang yang gagal melindungi Shogun katanya …"

Entah apa ekspresi yang tengah muncul di wajah teman kecil almarhum Shogun sebelumnya, "Gagal melindungi Shogun … Bukankah itu mendeksripsikan aku yang tidak bisa melindunginya?" balasnya, "Yang gagal melindungi segalanya …" lirihnya lagi.

Ia sudah menyusun rencana sebaik mungkin agar Shigeshige Tokugawa tidak dapat ditemukan dan dibunuh oleh musuh. Ia bahkan merelakan teman-temannya, yang dulunya menjadi pengganti fisik Shigeshige, terbunuh. Tetapi, pada akhirnya, ia tetap terbunuh …

Di tangan temannya juga.

Di saat teman-temannya menyerahkan nyawa demi keberlangsungan negara ini, ia masih hidup. Mungkin semuanya tidak menganggapnya sebagai ninja gagal, tetapi, secara tidak langsung, ninja pekerja serabutan itu bertanggung jawab atas darah yang tertumpah waktu lalu.

Zenzou Hattori merasa bodoh.

"Bodoh. Bukan itu yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu …" seru pendiri Yorozuya itu dengan mengupil. Dengan santainya ia mengelap jari kelingkingnya ke baju perempuan di sampingnya. Ayame bingung harus kegirangan atau tetap memasang wajah serius, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap memasang wajah serius, "Para ninja yang berusaha melindungi Shogun itu, ah, Shogun yang sekarang bukanlah Shogun yang dulu, tetapi, aku tetap menganggap Sho-chan sebagai Shogun kita, artinya adalah penentang Shogun yang baru," ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan nada yang menggantung lagi, "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan menanti di depan … Kalian jagalah diri kalian baik-baik, kabarkan juga kepada yang lain …"

"Oi, kaupikir semuanya semudah itu?!" sebuah cengkraman menarik keras kerah kimono Gintoki.

Wanita berkacamata itu terkejut tapi tidak cepat bereaksi, "ZENZOU! Lepaskan Gin-san!" serunya.

"Untunglah aku tidak terlahir sebagai samurai yang sangat setia kepada majikannya, setia dengan _bushido_ ," pria berambut coklat itu tertawa, "Aku tidak akan bisa menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh kesetiaan itu. Tetapi … Tetap saja aku merasakan sakitnya, hah? Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku gagal melindungi segalanya!" geramnya lagi.

Dengan pelan, Gintoki melepaskan cengkraman tangan itu, "Kau bisa merusak kimono-ku. Ini mahal, lho," komentarnya datar, lalu, pemilik mata merah darah itu menatap mata biru yang tersembunyi di helaian poni panjang itu, seakan berusaha memberitahukan suatu cerita yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, "Kau belum gagal, aku yakin kau masih bisa melindunginya … Teman-temanmu … Dirimu sendiri …" bisiknya.

"JUMP Samurai …"

"Yosh …" dengan susah payah Gintoki berdiri dan mengambil tongkat kayunya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi … Cepat sembuh kalian berdua," samurai bersurai perak itu melambaikan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Hattori.

Ninja perempuan itu mengeratkan kepalannya, "Tu-tunggu, Gin-san!" suara yang ia keluarkan entah kenapa bergetar. Langkah kaki Gintoki terhenti, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Mata ikan mati dengan iris merah darah …

Ah, pandangan matanya yang malas tapi menunjukan keganasan.

MURA-MURA SHIMASU!

 _AH!_

 _TENANGKAN DIRIMU, SACCHAN!_

Ia menggelengkan kepala ungunya, menyebabkan pria berpakaian kimono putih biru itu kesal, "Jika kau meminta ciuman perpisahan, aku tidak akan memberikannya sama sekali," ucap Gintoki. Sebelum pria itu melanjutkan perjalanannya, suara feminim itu terdengar lagi.

"Gi-Gin-san … Semua akan kembali seperti dulu bukan?" Ayame bertanya dengan senyuman canggung menghiasi wajahnya.

 _Seperti dulu, di mana ia akan berada di atas plafon Yorozuya. Atau, menyeludup ke dalam_ futon _Gintoki. Atau, di bawah_ kotatsu. _Berusaha menjauhkan si sulung Shimura dari Gin-san-nya, makan natto bersama Yorozuya, mencium atau mendapatkan ciuman dari samurai surai perak itu._

 _Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu, bukan …?_

Pandangan kosong awalnya diberikan oleh samurai itu, selanjutnya, sebuah senyuman pahit ditujukan kepada wanita bermarga Sarutobi itu, "Ya, semua akan kembali seperti dulu …" lalu, ia menutup pintu kamar Zenzou.

Semua kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Zenzou dapat menatap punggung teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang bergetar. Lalu ia alihkan pandangannya untuk menatap langit-langit dari sela-sela poni cokelatnya.

Ayame jelas mengetahui bahwa pria yang ia cintai itu, berusaha untuk optimis meski terdapat ketidakpastian pada raut wajahnya. Melihatnya seperti itu … Membuat dadanya sakit, seakan semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti dahulu kala.

 _Benar, Edo tidak akan sama lagi._

 _Tidak ada Shigeshige._

 _Yang ada hanyalah Nobunobu._

 _Tidak ada Shinsengumi._

 _Yang ada hanyalah Mimawarigumi._

 _Tetapi, apakah hidup mereka semua juga ikut berubah …?_

Ayame berusaha menangis dalam diam, menghapus air mata yang mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh usapan tangannya. Cairan bening itu mengotori kacamata bingkai merahnya, pandangannya memburam.

"Sarutobi, sudah pernah kubilang, bukan? Kau yang menangis itu jelek, tetapi, aku tidak menyukainya."

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Ayame Sarutobi menangis sekencang-kencangnya di depan Zenzou Hattori.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N: Pas 1000 eh. HAHAHA. Ini fic untuk meramaikan _#miscenevents_ yang diselenggarain Kak Moon Waltz. AYO _PUBLISH FIC_ -MU! /selow mbak/ Bagi para author yang belum join grup _FB Author Silver Soul_ , silakan hubungi saya (ada di profil, baca dulu sebelum _add_ yah hehehe) atau hubungi Kak Moon yah! Hehehe :3

Berusaha buat GinSachi atau ZenSachi tapi gagal. HUHU. Oke, maafkan saya. Kalau ada pertanyaan seputar cerita di atas, silakan tanya ya!

 _Don't shy to give me critics!_

 _Have a nice dream!_

Shaun.


End file.
